ninja_nerdfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1, episode 4: reveal the two spies!!
As Nigel and Hanako continued traveling until they reach the upcoming village, Nigel suddenly has a suspicion that both he and Hanako are being tailed by spies. Nigel was able to identify the fact that two individuals were tailing them. Though, the two mysterious figures are skilled enough to completely hide their presence thus making it more difficult for Nigel and Hanako to continue their travel knowing they are being followed. DIALOGUE Hanako Kimura - "This is not looking so well, how should we try to find a village so we can get a resting point when there's two inidentified individuals tailing us?" Nigel Ukon - "I'm getting quite worried too. So we need to hurry and expose them or we'll never get any rest." Hanako Ukon - "Hey Nigel, come here i've got a plan!" Hanako then decided towhisper her plan to Nigel in order to keep the spies from listening. About 1 hour later, Nigel and Hanako were starting to get very tired and exhausted and so the two rested on a thick tree trunk. DIALOGUE Spy 1 - "Look, they've finally fell asleep! This could be our only chance to take all of their belongings for ourselves." Spy 2 - "Yeah, your right! You think we should kill them incase they may be snitches?" Spy 1 - "I couldn't agree more. Let's move!!" As the two mytsterious individuals prepared to make their move, they first drew their blades. Both spies appeared to possess a Ninjato, a sword that usually ninja use in battle. The two spies then emerged out from the busehes they hid behind and prepared to kill both Nigel and Hanako with a single stroke with their Ninjato. The two spies had sliced both Nigel and Hanako with ease. DIAOLOGUE Spy 1 - "Maaan, that was almost too easy!" Spy 2 - "Yeah, and we've obtained all of their supplies which will benefit us on OUR travels!" Spy 1 - "I know right, who cares if they were a bunch of stupid kids?! They should know better than to get involved in the life of a ninja." The two spies soon departed from the area where they left Nigel and Hanako severly wounded. They then took a short break to eat some of the supplies they stole from Nigel and Hanako only to be surprised. DIALOGUE Spy 2 - "WHAAATT!! The supply bags are filled with leaves from those stupid trees!?" Spy 1 - "Do you think they actually tried to eat leaves since they obviously couldn't have had any money?" Spy 2 - "Nah, they couldn't have been stupid enough to eat leaves. Wait a second!..." Spy 1 - " Those stupid kids pranked us!!! They made fools out of us." Spy 2 - "Yo, I think it's time we go back and finish them off. Nobody plays with our heads like that....NOBODY!!!!" Spy 1 and Spy 2 - "LEEETTS SHOW EM' THE WRATH OF THE Ninjato Bossess!!!!! TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!